


Blowing Things Out Of Proportion

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Disaster Albus Dumbledore, Grindeldore 120th Anniversary, M/M, Sexual Content, Summer 1899, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Albus is having a sexual 'crisis' and Gellert tries to make it better.





	Blowing Things Out Of Proportion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).

> A/N: No smut, sorry guys. Just feelings in bed. XD Did you expect any different? And woah, it was a bit more Gellert-centric! I suppose I’m branching out a bit.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_Blowing Things Out Of Proportion_

.~.

Gellert Grindelwald usually had a tight reign on his feelings, whereas Albus Dumbledore had very little. Albus’ compassionate and bleeding heart was one of the many things that Gellert loved about him, but sometimes Albus’ feelings took on a life of their own. This had caused a fair amount of misunderstandings in their relationship, which often led to Albus nursing a bruised heart and Gellert having to make several apology attempts before they finally reconciled. But today, the situation was a little different.

It was mid-morning and Gellert and Albus were lounging together on Gellert’s bed behind closed doors in Bathilda Bagshot’s home, discussing plans for their revolution. Sort of. Albus had crawled down to Gellert’s waist level and was currently sucking on his boyfriend’s very interested member.

“Mmm, that feels so good,” Gellert sighed as he absentmindedly rubbed Albus’ scalp. “You’re so good at this.”

But instead of encouraging him as Gellert had intended to do, Albus pulled his mouth off with a small pop. 

“Why’d you stop?” Gellert whined. He glanced down at Albus, who was looking up at him with a totally wrecked expression.

_Uh oh_, Gellert thought. _Time for damage control._ His erection flagged when he saw Albus’ look of distress. He pulled the crimson and gold comforter up to cover himself. “Albus, you know that you don’t have to do this for me, right?” Gellert placed a gentle hand on Albus’ head. “If you’re not feeling up to it, all you have to do is tell me.”

Albus just looked away.

“Or if you need to, we could take a break from being intimate like this,” Gellert added, scooting down the bed so that he could talk to Albus face to face. “We can just make out.”

Albus didn’t answer.

“Darling, look at me,” Gellert pleaded, taking Albus’ hand in his. “Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”   
  
Albus turned back toward his boyfriend, his expression one of agony. “But that’s the problem. I _do_ feel up to it. When we started out, I did this for you mainly because I knew you enjoyed it.”  
  
“You mean, you forced yourself?” Gellert looked horrified. “Albus, I never wanted that.”  
  
“No, of course not,” Albus reassured him. “I’m just saying my feelings about it were neutral. I didn’t mind it, I just wasn’t overly enthusiastic. But then a few weeks later, after we got to know each other even better, I began to enjoy it a lot more. And now...it makes me feel safe.” Tears leaked out of Albus’ crystal blue eyes. “Why would I feel safe? I understand feelings of lust, that is what the act is for, but me experiencing a feeling of safety with your... in my mouth? That’s fucked up. I’m a p-pervert.”  
  
“No, sweetheart.” Gellert caressed Albus’ cheek. “That’s not true. You can’t see it, can you? Your love is so pure, so innocent. Would you be upset if you felt safe with me when we are cuddling?”  
  
“No,” Albus sniffed. “But that’s a normal situation to feel safe, in the arms of your lover.”  
  
“Would you feel ashamed if you were kissing my lips?” Gellert asked.  
  
“No, but-”  
  
“My penis is still a part of me.” Gellert wanted to laugh, as he found this situation absurd and just a little funny. But Albus was having a real crisis, and Gellert couldn’t make light of it. “You feel safe with me, yes?”  
  
“Of course.” Albus gave him a funny look.  
  
“It’s no different. I promise,” Gellert insisted.  
  
“Yes, it is,” Albus curled up in a ball, facing away from his boyfriend. He started to shake and quietly sob.   
  
“Oh, liebling, I hate to see you hurting like this. Come here.” Gellert slowly turned Albus back around and pulled him into his embrace. Albus tightly clutched at his shoulders and Gellert prayed that he would say the right thing. “I think I need to put this little hang-up of yours - and it is a little hang-up - in context. Maybe now is a good time for me to tell you about my past sexual experiences.”  
  
“You said that you had fumbling encounters at school,” Albus sniffed. “That’s good enough for me, you don’t have to tell me specifics if you don’t want to.”  
  
“I want to, as long as it’s not going to upset you.” Gellert gazed into Albus’ eyes, looking for any resistance. He found none.  
  
“It won’t,” Albus insisted. “I can’t hold anything against you for something you did before we met.”  
  
“Alright.” Gellert took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “My first time giving head was in the back of a classroom after hours. He was a year older and he’d propositioned me. I was flattered and curious and he was gorgeous so I agreed. He promised beforehand that he would reciprocate but after I was done, he just laughed and called me a good cocksucker before he left me there all alone and wrestling with my conflicting feelings with the taste of his cum on my lips.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Albus said softly, nuzzling Gellert’s cheek. “That sounds awful.”  
  
Gellert shrugged. “The next time, I asked someone that I knew from Dueling Club. We went into one of the bathroom stalls and cast a silencing spell. Real romantic, right? I did it for him first, which was horrible because he kept thrusting up into my mouth and making me gag. He didn’t give me any warning and all the sudden I was choking on his cum and he even got some on my face.” Gellert shivered a bit. “I didn’t like that.”

“If this is bringing back bad memories, you don’t have to tell me anything more,” said Albus, but Gellert shook his head.

“No, it would feel better if I got it off my chest.”

Albus nodded. “Go on.”

Encouraged, Gellert continued. “This time the boy was willing to reciprocate, but after that I couldn’t get it up. Then instead of reassuring me that it was alright, the boy just rolled his eyes, saying I wasn’t good at it anyway. Once again, I was left all alone. I felt so mortified. Then it got around school that I liked sucking cock. You see, at Durmstrang, such encounters were common as there weren’t any girls around. But they were just purely about the physical, and you weren’t supposed to act too interested. I was a little infatuated with those two boys and I guess something in my expression gave it away. Needless to say, the reputation stuck.”

“Oh, Gell,” Albus breathed. “I didn’t know. I never should’ve asked you to do that to me.”

“Of course you should’ve.” Gellert gave him a little wink. “I do so enjoy doing it to you, darling.”

“Oh,” said Albus with a little blush.

But Gellert wasn’t quite done with his tale. “Anyway, I told myself I’d never do it again unless I found a decent enough bloke. After I got expelled, my plan was to pick up a boy in a pub, someone who wouldn’t want to use me and might actually stay for a bit afterward so I didn’t feel so alone. I never dreamed that I would find love.” Gellert smiled wryly at Albus, unable to hold back a mildly besotted look. “I didn’t know that real love was an option for people like me. I thought that fuck buddies was the best I could hope for. But instead, I found a fulfilling relationship with the man that I love. So no, Albus, you aren’t perverted or fucked up. What _I_ experienced was a bit perverted and fucked up. Can you see the difference?”  
  
Albus cocked his head. “Kind of.”

Gellert wanted to bash his head against the wall like a house-elf who was punishing himself. Why wasn’t his thick-headed boyfriend getting it? He decided to try a different approach.

“Remember when we had that conversation about how the intent behind a spell is everything? An Avada Kedavra can be used to attack and kill, but it can also be used in self-defense. The boys that I was with used that act to degrade me, to make themselves feel powerful and me feel lesser. But when you or I do that to each other, it is an act of love.” He gently caressed Albus’ cheek. “We want to make each other feel good. It’s an act of intimacy, just like kissing or me running my fingers through your hair.” Then Gellert had realized something. “Wait a minute…”

Then the former Durmstrang student began to laugh. “No wonder you feel safe while you go down on me, Albus. I remembered that I gently massage your scalp while you’re pleasuring me. That’s a comforting action, which would lead to your feelings of being safe.”

“Ah yes, you’re right,” Albus conceded after a few moments of contemplation. “That’s definitely part of it, but I realize now that I feel safe because I’m with you, no matter what body part I am touching.” Albus beamed up at him. 

Gellert managed to swallow a remark that he’d already mentioned that before. “You’re so smart, Albus.” He patted his boyfriend’s head. “I’m glad you came to that conclusion.”

Albus blushed. “You know, I really like that you massage my scalp when I’m… blowing you. It’s a very reassuring gesture and I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Sorry for overreacting.”

Gellert chuckled. “I’m rather used to it by now. You do it quite frequently.” 

“I do not,” Albus mumbled.

“_Albus_.” Gellert raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, maybe I do,” Albus admitted. “Thanks for staying with me even though I overreact. I know that can’t be fun for you.”

“I don’t really mind,” Gellert said truthfully. “As long as I have you.”

“You will have me as long as I live,” Albus vowed. 

“Sounds good to me,” said Gellert with a wink. Then he yawned and stretched. “What do you want to do now? Perhaps have lunch? I’m sure Bathilda has something prepared for us.”

Albus innocently blinked at Gellert. “Can we stay in bed a little longer?”

“Sure, but I don’t know why you’d want to… oh!” Gellert’s eyes widened as Albus disappeared under the blanket. “That’s an.. _ah_…excellent reason.”

Gellert inwardly congratulated himself on helping Albus work through his little crisis, as it looked like he would be reaping the benefits for a long time to come.

.~.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for comments and kudos! I know I need to be working on Closer Than Brothers, but this little oneshot had to come out. I love taking little snapshots of the intimacy behind Grindeldore’s relationship, because I truly believe it happened something like this. At least, I hope so! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, I’m kind of proud of the title.


End file.
